


Key Word: Apart

by gloriousdae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, it's hella gay, just a short gay thing I wrote at one am, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousdae/pseuds/gloriousdae
Summary: I wrote this short gay scene at one am and I'm proud of it because it's not sad what so ever. It's just a short gay scene. Isn't that great?





	

"There's one sure way to get you to shut up." James says crossing his arms, he had just cut Thomas off from a rant about something he hadn't even picked up on, nothing too important though, not his usual rant about Hamilton, but just something about something superficial. As much as James loved listening to Thomas, he occasionally got tired of the constant negative rants.  
"Oh? And what's that?" Thomas asks with a smirk, going over to where James was.  
James was currently perched on Thomas' kitchen counter, while Thomas had been standing, trying to find something not expired to drink, this was failing due to the fact he hadn't actually gone to the store in two weeks. But now Thomas was standing in front of his best friend, for once they were at eye level, it made James' goal a lot easier to accomplish.  
"Come closer and I'll show you, you're too far." James says, grabbing Thomas' shoulders, pulling him closer so Thomas was standing between his legs,  
"You're gonna kiss me." Thomas says with a smirk,  
"You literally never shut up unless you're sleeping, listening to someone's argument against you, or being kissed, what do you expect me to do? I don't want you to go to sleep right now, or argue with you, I what other option do I have?" James asks,  
Thomas shook his head, "now who's the one rambling?" He asks,  
James chuckled and shook his head slightly, "you're terrible, you know?"  
"I'm aware, I'm also aware that our lips are less than an inch apart. Key word here is apart." Thomas says jokingly, although he didn't get a verbal response from James, instead he felt his best friend's lips on his own. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly that changed as Thomas' hands found James' waist, James' hands found themselves tangled in Thomas' curls.  
Neither knew how long the kiss was, besides not long enough, but it left James near breathless, and Thomas with a proud little smirk. The two had their foreheads together, James still had his eyes closed while Thomas was left admiring his lightly pink cheeks.  
"If you start ranting again I'm leaving." James says quietly, finally opening his eyes,  
"Can't leave if I don't let go." Thomas says jokingly,  
"And I wouldn't want you to." James says with a smile, then placing a light, quick, gentle kiss on Thomas' lips before pulling back a second later, not even giving him time to react. So Thomas was left dumbfounded for the moment, while James was the one with a proud smirk now.


End file.
